


Siete cartas antes de Navidad

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ex Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Louis envía una carta al día, sin saber si están llegando a destino.Serán siete cartas antes de Navidad.





	1. 17 de diciembre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avellana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/gifts), [Maguzuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/gifts), [gorda_almighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorda_almighty/gifts).



> Llega una vez más esta época del año y tengo más Larry feels que nunca.  
> Tengo sentimientos encontrados hacia ellos. Siento que en este momento se encuentran alejados, pero que aún se quieren como siempre.  
> Al principio les va a parecer que la historia es un poco triste, pero les prometo que al final se pone mejor.
> 
> La idea es actualizar diariamente hasta Nochebuena.
> 
> COMO SIEMPRE, SOLO PUBLICARÉ ESTA HISTORIA AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD (QUE EL USUARIO ES EL MISMO), POR FAVOR, NO LA SUBAN A OTRAS PLATAFORMAS. GRACIAS.

17 de diciembre

 

_Harry:_

 

Puesto que en ningún momento dijimos que no nos íbamos a escribir, decidí hacer esto.

No me siento del todo con el derecho de hacerlo, pero sabes lo difícil que ha sido siempre el mes de diciembre para mí, luego del último año mucho más, y aunque ya no estemos presentes en la vida del otro, siento que aún puedo hablar contigo, escribirte a ti.

Estoy, no lo sé, como vacío. Me siento vacío. Tengo las fuerzas para levantarme cada día y hacer cosas, pero siento que son en vano.

Siento que algo me falta, pero no sé qué es. No sé si es un qué o es un alguien.

Muchas veces me veo siendo desagradecido con todo lo que tengo, con todas las personas que aún tengo a mi alrededor y que aún me quieren, pero no puedo evitar creer que no es suficiente. Y me siento mal por no haber estado a la altura de la situación, por no haber hecho más para merecer más.

Sé que estoy sonando muy depresivo, pero te aseguro que es solo a veces que sueno así, hoy, por ejemplo, fue un día particularmente malo.

Hace justo un año atrás estábamos dando sepultura a mi madre, y hoy… Y hoy no tuve ni el valor de preguntarle a mi familia cómo se encontraban ellos. Fue tan duro para ellos como para mí, y no puedo hacerlo.

No puedo responder el teléfono, ni quiero ver sus mensajes. He estado escondido por cuatro días ya, y no tengo intenciones de buscar a nadie, ni de que ellos vengan a buscarme tampoco.

Pero por algo me acordé de ti, y no es como si no te recordara siempre, pero tu presencia se hizo demasiado fuerte en mi mente en estas últimas horas que me encontré queriendo saber de ti.

No lo que dicen las noticias, ese no eres tú. Quiero saber de ti, el real.  Sé que ya no tengo el derecho de preguntar y exigir una respuesta, pero quiero que sepas que me interesas, que me sigues interesando.

Como dije, no espero una respuesta, solo que sepas que sigues presente.

Y ya no te agobiaré más, Harry.

  


_Siempre tuyo,_

 

_Louis._


	2. 18 de diciembre

18 de diciembre

 

_ Harry: _

 

Tu cara no se fue de mis pensamientos en toda la noche, por eso te estoy escribiendo ahora.

No esperaba que me respondieras, no te culpo por no haberlo hecho, es más, ni siquiera espero que revises esta casilla de correo con tanta frecuencia como lo hacías antes. Quizas ya ni lo hagas.

Hoy tengo un mejor día, ¡hasta salí a hacer las compras para nochebuena! Y también compré cosas por si a último momento decido festejar mi cumpleaños.

Estuve pensando hoy, y quizás aislarme no sea la respuesta correcta a mis problemas, solo que no sé de quién quiero estar rodeado.

Compré adornos nuevos para el viejo árbol, y luces navideñas para la cerca. Espero mañana sentirme de ánimo para colocarlas.

En otras noticias menos deprimentes, creo yo, pasé toda la tarde haciendo maratón de Star Wars, para estar preparado para ver la última. Me he quedado dormido un par de veces en el transcurso de las películas, pero son demasiadas para ver, así que no me tomé la molestia de retrocederlas.

Ahora estoy viendo Harry Potter, la película de la Cámara Secreta me recuerda a una Navidad especial de mi infancia en la que me regalaron el DVD para mi cumpleaños y pasamos toda la tarde con mis hermanas mirándola una y otra vez.

El internet aquí es tan lento que a veces quiero arrancarme los pelos, pero luego recuerdo lo especial de esta casa y por qué específicamente elegimos poner un contrato de internet de baja calidad.

Supongo que si estos mensajes te agobian me los dirás, ¿verdad?

Espero que estés donde estés (porque ya no leo tabloides, ¿te dije?) hayas tenido un día mejor que el mío.

Si no me sacas corriendo de tu casilla de mensajes, mañana te contaré qué tal resultó la decoración del árbol, si es que resultó del todo.

  
  


 

_ Siempre tuyo, _

 

_ L. _


	3. 19 de diciembre

19 de diciembre

 

_¡Harry!_

¡Pude armar el árbol! De hecho lo hice anoche luego de enviarte el correo.

Los adornos que compramos la primera Navidad que pasamos aquí todavía se encuentran como nuevos, solo cambié la estrella de la punta, y le compré luces nuevas. Estoy contento con lo que logré.

Hoy el día estuvo aún mejor que ayer; el clima más despejado y yo más despierto.

Incluso hablé con Fizzy por un momento. Le dije que me llamara cuando estuviera sola, y así lo hizo. ¡Me hizo un facetime desde el baño! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Me preguntó dónde pensaba pasar mi cumpleaños y la Nochebuena, le dije que aún no sabía, aunque fue una pequeña mentirita, porque decidí que me quedaré aquí.

Ellos planean pasar Nochebuena en nuestra casa en Doncaster y tener el almuerzo de Navidad en el nuevo apartamento de Lottie. ¿Puedes creer que aún no lo conozco?  Llevan ocho meses viviendo allí ya. Me dijeron que obviamente estaba invitado, y le dije que lo pensaría.

Incluso me dijeron que podía ir contigo, que siempre serías de la familia, irónico, ¿no?

Hablando de Lottie, me alegro de que haya encontrado un compañero de vida tan bueno como Tommy. Aún no estoy preparado para ser tío, por lo que espero que se aguanten unos años más antes de tener un sobrino.

Ojalá Fiz corra con la misma suerte que Lottie cuando busque a alguien para compartir su vida.

Las gemelas ya salieron de vacaciones y están en casa todo el día. Fizzy me dice que no deja de discutir con ellas porque quieren actuar más grandes de la edad que tienen y yo me río, porque hace unos años atrás yo no dejaba de retarlas a Lottie y a ella porque querían actuar como si fueran más grandes. A todos nos llega ese momento en que no queremos reconocer que los años nos pasan y nos vamos poniendo viejos.

Hablando de eso… ¡Tengo canas! No pienso hacer nada para ocultarlas aún, porque son pocas, por encima de mis orejas, pero debo decir que el día que me las descubrí en una foto le la promoción de Back To You, quedé en estado de shock por unas horas. Y solo tengo 25, no quiero ni pensar cómo me veré cuando llegue a los 30, pero mejor no me pongo ansioso, no necesito otro motivo en mi vida para ponerme nervioso.

Espero nuevamente que hayas tenido un lindo día, y que estés aprovechando tu descanso como lo mereces.

 

_Siempre tuyo,_

 

_Louis._


	4. 20 de diciembre

20 de diciembre

  
  


_Harry,_ ¿cómo has estado?

Por aquí yo hoy no tuve un día tan bueno, pasé acostado la mayor parte.

Para empezar anoche me quedé dormido en el sillón y me desperté a la madrugada con el cuello contracturado, por lo que me fui a dormir de mal humor. Y hoy al despertarme el dolor no se había ido. No tenía nada para tomar, y tampoco podía arriesgarme a pedir que me lo trajeran, así que tomé el auto y decidí ir a la farmacia más cercana, pero a la vuelta el auto se apagó, sin combustible. Llamé a la emergencia vehicular y me dijeron que no podrían auxiliarme hasta dentro de una hora más o menos.

Quise ponerme a llorar, realmente. Para colmo no tenía ningún líquido para tomar la medicina para la contractura. Y a todo eso, mi teléfono murió sin batería a los quince minutos, y como había salido solo por un mandado, no traía el cargador portátil, así que me resigné a dormir sobre el volante, a un lado de la ruta hasta que llegaran a buscarme.

Espero que nadie me haya reconocido.

Recordé aquella vez que tu motocicleta se descompuso en Los Ángeles y salieron miles de fotografías tuyas esperando al auxilio. De todas maneras creo que yo me veía un poco más miserable.

No te debes sentir nada orgulloso de mí, sin analgésicos en la casa, ni en mi bolso de viaje, ni combustible en el auto, ni agua, ni cargador portátil, soy un desastre, ¿verdad?

Si tu estuvieras, nada de esto sería así, pero no estás, y creo que es mejor no lamentarse por lo que no se tiene, aunque por momentos no puedo evitarlo.

En un tono más positivo, te cuento que hoy limpié la casa (todo lo que yo puedo llegar a limpiar) mientras escuchaba Coldplay, no te rías.

Coloqué más luces en la chimenea, pero no calcetines, porque no espero regalos.

Luego de eso, compré cosas para mis hermanas, pero elegí que las llevaran a la casa de Lottie, creo que no los visitaré para Navidad.

¿Tú sabes dónde pasarás? Olvídalo, no quiero que me respondas.

Mañana intentaré colocar las luces en la cerca, trataré de que nada se incendie. También saldré a comprar comida de verdad; comer cereales con leche y salchichas no es tan bueno con este frío.

A veces creo que te veo, ¿sabes? En un auto que me pasa, en los pasillos del supermercado… Espero no creérmelo y terminar de enloquecerme.

 

Deseo que hayas tenido un bonito día.

 

_ Siempre siempre tuyo, _

 

_ Louis. _

**Author's Note:**

> COMO SIEMPRE, SOLO PUBLICARÉ ESTA HISTORIA AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD (QUE EL USUARIO ES EL MISMO), POR FAVOR, NO LA SUBAN A OTRAS PLATAFORMAS. GRACIAS.


End file.
